Workout
by Kyuubi VonWolf
Summary: Blitz has to go on a mission and Jäger isn't too happy about it. So he decides to mess with Blitz at the gym again! JägerxBlitz Lots of smut! WARNING YAOI! DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT.


He felt rather lonely so he decided to go bug Elias. It took a while till he found his boyfriend. Arms wrapped around the blondes waist from behind as marius sighed. He wanted attention. Elias blinked, twisting slightly to rub his boyfriend's arm. "Sorry, I've been busy, baby." Elias murmured, his wounds healing yet the taut skin made movement achy and difficult to achieve yet he wriggled enough to face Marius. Burying his face into the crook of his neck, he sighed.

Marius just enjoyed the embrace, rubbing the blonde's back to provide a bit of comfort. He made an inaudible mumbled, almost to ask what's wrong. Elias sighed, "Six needs me out in America in four days..." His voice was a whisper. "White mask Activity is going up in California. She thinks it might be some kind of drug/personnel transport to Japan and wants to nip it at the bud...I don't wanna leave you again." He said softly.

Marius looked down as Elias spoke. He already didn't like the fact he was leaving to go attack the white masks. "How long will you be gone?..." Marius asked, voice low and almost inaudible, His arms squeezing his lover a little. He didn't want Eli getting hurt again.

"Just two days... It's going to be quick. A siege on a private airport that got sold out to them..." Eli murmured. "It won't be like last time. That was extremely close quarters, miscommunication, and a friendly injury. I'll be fine, ja?" He beamed at Marius.

Marius in return gave a stern look. "You need to be careful...Extremely careful! You make sure none survive! I already have a bad feeling about this since they've already kidnapped two of us. If you become the third, It won't be pretty for them! and-"  
His voice rose in anger before going into a low growl. "shh," Elias chuckled softly, cupping Marius's face. "I'll be fine. I'll be back in no time, liebling... Ja? We'll get what we need and be back." He reassured with a warm smile and a kiss to his cheek.

Marius clenched his jaw as eli kissed his cheek, his grey eyes looking fierce. Without warning, he leaned forward and smashed his lips against the others. "Gott...I love you too much eli...way too much..." He mumbled before aggressively kissing eli again. Elias let out a noise of surprise, before melting into the embrace. Hands wrapping around the Pilot's waist. "I love you," his voice was cut off into another scorching kiss, "too-" his last words muffled as he lightly tugged on Marius's shirt as if to say 'easy there, tiger'

Marius pulled away from the kiss, panting, his face red from blushing as he looked away. He rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry...I don't know what came over me eli...I swear you have a weird effect on me..." He gave a small laugh. Elias laughed breathlessly, "no, no don't apologize. I know what you mean." He pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend's lips, resting their foreheads together with a beaming smile. "I'd do that all day i ' t going to the gym. Unless you wanna try." He laughed softly.

"Do what all day? Kiss?" Marius leaned forward while pulling eli close to him, hips touching. A smirk on his face. "I can do that for sure." He chuckled before giving Elias a quick peck on the lips. Smiling warmly, Elias laughed softly as he hugged Marius. "I can do that also, baby." His voice gentle as he smiled against his lips. "Are you trying to tempt me out of the gym?" Elias nibbled his bottom lip.

"Heh why would i do that? Tempting isn't any fun, its much better to tease instead." Marius said with a seductive tone while reaching down and grabbing the blonde's ass. "Unless you want to go to the gym right now? Course I'd follow you there though..."

Elias flushed, yelping lightly at the touch. Oh god. "I-I should... Go to the gym." He managed to speak without his voice cracking. "Gotta be in tip top shape, r-right?" Curse his stuttering...

Marius just gave a sly smile while nodding his head. "Right! I'll join you since you'll need a spotter right?" Marius released his grip and proceeded to put his hands behind his back while looking somewhat innocent. Elias, clearing his throat, nodded. "Yeah, of-of course." Glancing between his boyfriend and his hands, he silently began towards the gym with a slightly awkward shuffle.

Marius followed behind him, humming happily. His eyes traced the blondes figure from behind. From the broad shoulders to his muscular legs. He couldn't help but mutter a "I like what I see...delicious..." Elias, flushing bright red, almost choked on his own breath. Oh g o d. He pushed open the gym doors and took a deep inhale. "Please don't" was all he could whisper to himself beneath his breath. Marius was purposefully getting under his skin and it wa g.

Marius chuckled as he entered the gym. He looked around and smirked. "Okay Eli, which one first? I can't wait to see you work out." He gave a innocent smile. Yup he was planning to tease eli the whole time. "uhm... I was gonna do a deadlift, first." Elias murmured hesitantly pulling off his large, white hoodie with the words 'Polizei' plastered across the back. Glancing at Marius, he smiled nervously. He was in for one long, nerve frying work out.

Marius's eyes lit up and seemed to watch intensely as eli took off his hoodie.  
"Ja you look really good." He said while licking his lips on purpose, trying to stir him up. Elias swallowed thickly, a nervous flush to his cheeks. "You, uh, you too." He murmured softly, going to the bar settled upon the ground. Loading 100 to begin, the blonde worked up to 350 lbs, a sweat upon his brow. Focus, Elias. Focus.

"Danke eli~" He smiled happily while getting in position to spot. "350 this time? Wow your so strong eliii~" Marius chuckled as he gazed down at the blonde. He made sure to say it loudly so eli could hear.

His fingers slipped for a second on the bar and he sucked in a deep breath. Just four more, Elias don't stop. Although flushed with embarrassment, he finished them and leaned over the bar with a deep exhale. Whispering out a, "you... Are going to be the death of me, Mari."

"Aw don't be like that Liebling. You did great." He smiled as he leaned down and gave elias a kiss on the forehead. "What's next?" Marius asked as he looked around. "uhm - bench press." He murmured, wiping his forehead off with a cloth before glancing back at him. "You are going to kill me, babe. You already know that." He laughed softly, cheeks flushed red.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. If you died I would be sad and lonely you know." He gave a sad look before giving a grin. He was having too much fun with this. "well... I..." Elias didn't know what he was trying to say, voice dropping to a helpless mumble. He was putty in his Boyfriend's hands by now. Moving to the bench press, he put on 70 lbs to begin and laid down.

He leaned down and slowly made his way to Elias's side. "Can you lift that easily? I feel like that might be hard for you. Or I could make it hard for you as well." He said as he smirked, curious on Elias's answer. He planned to sit on his boyfriend. Elias glanced at Marius curiously for a moment before nodding, "I... Mmh..." He decided not to answer, instead focusing on the bench press. He was going to die today, he knows it.

"No answer? Alright then Liebling. You had a chance to prevent this." He gave a sly smirk as he lifted his leg over the blonde. The pilot was now sitting on the blonde's hips, hands resting on his chest. Carefully watching his reaction so he didn't drop the bar. "Mmmh comfy~" He cooed.

Elias flushed, grip on the bar tightening. "Marius-" he croaked, voice breaking into one of pleading. "Mein gott." He exhaled, desperately trying not to look down at where his boyfriend was perched. "Yes liebling?" Marius hummed happily as he heard his name. He also pressed his hips down slightly on purpose as he acted innocent. "What is it?" He asked while slightly bouncing on his lover's hips.

Elias let out a sharp breath, swallowing thickly as he let out a shuddering breath. "H-Holy..." He whispered, shooting the Pilot imploring looks. "Mari- please." He exhaled, his expression completely helpless as he put the bar back on the rack, his cheeks flushed red.

"Hmmmm? What is it?" He asked curiously. The pilot now leaning down so their chests were touching a little. He was looking directly at Elias's face with a curious look. "Gotta speak up you know." He teased.

Elias decided against speaking, in fear of his voice giving out, and instead crashed their lips together. He didn't know how to put this int s, but Marius knew what he was doing. "Marius... You already know." He groaned after their lips parted.

The sudden kiss surprised him. Marius didn't think eli would act already. He hummed happily into the kiss before sitting back up once their lips parted. "I know what eli?" He decided to play dumb as he pressed his hips down into the blondes as he spoke. He was playing hard to get.

Elias let out a sharp breath at the half grind, choking on his own breath as he wrangled back a noise he shouldn't be making. "What you'r g." He shuddered, hands still tightly gripping the bar. "Oh you mean this Liebling?" Marius asked curiously as he purposely gave a full grind twice on the blonde's hips, slowly and deeply before he stopped. "Want me to stop? I'd hate to interrupt your gym time you know." He teased.

"Marius don't-" he choked out before slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle a noise that would have his face burning for the next hour. They're i place and Marius is... Is... Elias looked about ready to combust if his face got more red.

Oh Marius was enjoying this, a little too much but it was worth it to him. The muffled noises eli tried to keep back was cute to him. "Again eli, gotta use your words ja? How else am i supposed to know what you want?" He said in a seductive tone.

Elias let out a deep breath, attempting to control himself as he breathed, "you... are sitting on my DICK." He gestured to himself in his frantic state, "and I don't want to walk out of here half hard because you're to for your own good, Marius-" good job, he's broken.

He smirked as he held back a laugh.  
"Gottverdammt Eli, were you always this cute?" He chuckled as he leaned down, looking away as he thought a bit. "Only half hard? Should I make you fully hard then?" He said with a slight evil look. Course he would stop if eli said to.

Elias came to life under the pilot, flipping them over almost in a panic. "N o." He replies emphatically, almost fearfully. "The last time I sported a hard-on ANYWHERE outside my room, Dominic kicked me in the dick and said he was 'helping a brother out'."

"Dom did that? You know i won't let that happen when your around me right?" He chuckled as he held Elias's hands, trying to comfort him. "If i leave you alone for a little, will it go away or will i have to take care of it?" He said while giving eli a wink.

"take care of it-?" he croaked, "h-here? Wh... I-I..." He gazed at the Pilot, eyes flickering across his features. From his lips to his eyes, he couldn't help the flush to his cheeks at the suggestion. Glancing at the door nervously every couple seconds.

"Mmhmm here." He licked his lips while looking right into the blonde's eyes. He then tilted his head as his hands slide down Elias's chest.  
"Or somewhere else, Better decide quickly or I'll decide for you eli." He smirked as his hand inched slowly down to the blonde's hips.

Another, more curious part filled him as he glanced towards the door and back to Marius, back to where his hand was trailing lower and lower and... "M-maybe... Uhmm..." Words didn't come easy for what he was trying to say. When he had the upper hand? Definitely, he could mutter the dirtiest things but here and now? He was tongue tied.

"Whoops guess you took too long eli. Here it is!" He smirked as he slide himself down to the open part of the bench, hands now directly on top of the blonde's groin. "Hmm am i feeling this right?...Im not sure." He mumbled as he started to palm Elias's groin, making deep circular motions as he licked his lips hungrily. He was loving this situation a lot.

Elias was helpless. His breath hitched in his throat the moment he tried to muster words and instead gave out into a soft moan at the contact. "Mari..." Was the only thing he could breath out. The blonde that was once half-hard now had his toes curling in his shoes and his length twitching with interest at each motion. "M-arius..." This time, his voice broke and his hips slightly rose towards the touch.

"Your words eli, you know how to use them." Marius teased as his hand motions went faster, his other hand now rubbing the blonde's inner thigh to add more simulation. Feeling that hard arousal made the pilot more excited as he was getting hard himself but ignored it. Seeing eli like this was enough for him, His red face and those cute moans. He wanted to hear more.

"fuck," he panted, "just..." Just what? He blanked, mind flat lining for a second at the added stimulation. "Hurry." Was all he could exhale frantically, sending an anxious glance towards the door. Sure, it was late, but he knew there was a crowd that came in at sporadic times of the night.

"Hurry?...Ja i can do that for you Liebling..."m  
Marius licked his lips as he leaned down, giving multiple kisses on that hardness through Elias's pants. Making sure he could feel it. Marius then started to tease a litte, mouthing at the blonde's arousal before pulling back. Hands quickly working to get that hard dick out and out in the open. "Don't you look eager to go eli and rather delicious too." Marius mumbled as he gently held the blonde's dick up before leaning down and taking the tip directly into his mouth, tongue eagerly tasting the hardness in his mouth.

A low moan escaped the blonde as he clenched his jaw and swallowed thickly. About to make an attempt to recover his pride, instead Elias choked on his words because Marius was already closing his lips around his cock. "Ah-" he chewed on his lip, swallowing a particularly embarrassing moan from escaping him. Watching the Pilot work his lips around his cock. He felt like he was going to explode. From the whole situation or from Marius himself was unclear.

Marius slowly worked his way down that length, taking it all the down his throat till he reached the end. His throat looked full from the outside view as it also felt full too. Marius gave a slight hum as he went all the way back up to the tip, his tounge rubbing the hard length the whole time before going back down half way this time. He was now bobing his head, eagerly sucking and tasting the blonde's dick. Marius would occasionally glanced over at Elias's face, making sure his motions felt good. He wouldn't admit it but he loved seeing eli all flustered and in pleasure like this.

Holy- that's the back of his throat. Is all Elias can think as he watches with fluttering eyes, the Pilot taking him all the way down, swallowing around him, before suckling his way back to the tip. He was going to cum embarrassingly early if Marius kept up with this, a moan finally escaping him after far too long of silently suffering through the white hot pleasure that burned through him. Throat bared, he panted heavily as he gazed up at the ceiling.

Was that a moan he heard? He tilted his head curiously, tip now pressing against his cheek, making an obvious bulge. Yeah he heard a moan, tilting his head back, he took that hardness all the way down his throat again, staying down as long as he could before he had to come up half way for air. Once he took a muffled breath, marius increased his speed, eagerly sucking that dick. His hand trailing up to grab the side of the blonde's hip, squeezing it slightly.

Elias groaned, throaty and helpless to Marius's movements. "Mmh-" he almost whimpered as he bit down harshly on the inside of his lip. His hips ever so slightly rocked up, yet he obidiently kept his hands away from Marius as he worked the blonde apart. "Mein gott," he moaned, soft and almost inaudible yet moaned nonetheless into the quiet gym. "You're beautiful." That was... A strange thing to say when someone is giving you a blowjob, but at least he's honest. One hand lifted, almost trembling as he carded his fingers through the Pilots dirty blonde hair lovingly.

Marius leaned into Elias's hand, enjoying his touch as he sucked on that hardness. Tongue rubbing all over the blonde's cock, eagerly tasting all it could. The pilot couldn't help but drool the whole time, the feeling felt too good to him. He kept a steady pace, taking the length all the way down his throat every so often or making the tip rub agasinst the back of his throat as he hummed, making small vibrations.

Elias groaned, heels digging for purchase into the ground as he gazed down at the Pilot making quick work of him. His breathing was shortened to sharp in and exhales between soft moans and deep breaths. "Shit-" he choked out after what felt like ages of torturous pleasure. "Marius..." It was a half warning. He was getting close, though was still a little while out. Yet the blinding exctasy of Marius's mouth and throat working around his cock was melting the blonde into nothing but a puddle. "I-I'm getting close." He panted out.

He pulled back as he heard those words, hand now stroking that length, keeping a fast pace. "Your going to cum? Then...Gib es mir..." He mumbled, eyes looking up at the blonde as he gave a small smirk before sticking out his tongue. He was now licking the tip, tongue swirling around the soft flesh as his hand jerked him off.

Elias's stomach churned and he let out a pathetic noise between a whimper and a moan, nodding as he rocked his hips up into Marius's hand with imploring noises. Breathless, "mein gott"s and a half whispered "ich liebe dich" as he gazed at his boyfriend like he was the only thing that mattered in this very moment. Not the fear of someone coming in, not of being too loud, only Marius mattered. Soft, cornflower eyes fluttered as he cursed beneath his breath, his cock giving a twitch as he let out a long, throaty groan. "Fuck- ich komme..."

He gasped as his thighs trembled and his brows furrowed, eyes sliding closed as he threw his head back, gripping onto the seat beneath him as his release washed over him. Hips stuttering, the blonde rocked forward with one final, desperate motion and a loud moan- helplessly panting, sucking in deep breaths as he spilled his release into Marius's mouth.

"Mmmpf!" A surprised muffled voice came out as his eyes widen. The pilot's mouth was being filled with Elias's cum, he gave a panicked look as he started to swallow it all. He didn't want to spill any as it would be more of a mess. His hand movements didn't stop as they seemed to milk out every last drop from the blonde. Once marius was sure that he was done, he pulled back, swallowing one last time before taking a deep breath. Hands now resting on the blonde's hips. "Mein gott Eli! That was alot I swear I would of choked if I didn't swallow it all down quickly enough!" Marius panted as he wiped his mouth. He glanced up at the blonde and gave a cheeky smile. "Not bad for taste though heh."

Elias was in a daze, chest heaving and sweat clear upon his brow as he panted. Neck having gone slack, he just stared at the cieling. "Jesus." Was all he could gasp out after a minute. An embarrassed flush took his cheeks at Marius's comment. "Sorry," he murmured, voice breaking as he heard his boyfriend's final comment. "Oh." He whispered.

Marius chuckled as he fixed Elias's pants so he wasn't exposed anymore, giving a kiss on the blonde's stomach. He then got up and stood by the blonde's side, leaning down slightly with a big grin. "You doing okay Liebling? It wasn't too much was it?" Marius chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew he could be a bit much sometimes.

"yeah," he exhaled, Elias glancing up towards his boyfriend. Simply gazing at him, Elias took his cheek in his hand and leaned up, capturing his lips into a tender kiss. Brief, but loving. "I... Really owe you. I might not be a blow jo like you but..." He couldn't help it. He laughed at that, breathy and soft as he rested their foreheads together.

Marius gave a cheesy grin after the kiss, it grew bigger when he heard Elias's comment on his blow job skills. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of that or not but he was going to be. "Anything by you is good enough for me eli~" He chuckled as he rubbed their noses together. "Though i might have to ask a favor." He chuckled.

Elias hummed in question as he pressed a soft kiss to the Pilot's cheek, then one to his lips. He seemed to melt into his boyfriend's subtle touches, arms now wrapped around his waist as he snuggled the Sandy blonde like an oversized puppy.  
"ja?" He murmured after a moment, eyes finally fluttering open as he gazed up into deep, steely eyes. "What's the favor?"

Marius smiled as he was hugged by elias. He loved it when elias was cuddly like this.  
He gave a nervous look as he scratched the back of his head. "When we leave, can you carry me? I um... can't walk like this..." Marius said as he looked away, cheeks red as he was still hard from giving Elias head. He could walk but he knew he was going to look silly waddling due to his jeans being tight.

Elias, confused for a moment, glanced down. Instantly, his gaze was back on Marius's face as if he wasn't supposed to see the outline of his arousal. "Uh- ja of-of course." There was a pause as he stood, glancing at the Sandy blonde. Looking him up and down, from his unkempt hair, to plump, swollen lips, to the light flush on his cheeks and hi habit of scratching the back of his head when he's nervous. "I think I can help out after, though." He breathed, a subtle smile tugging at his lips as he jokingly wiggled his eyebrows.

"Y-You don't need to. Carrying me with be enough ja? It'll go away...hopefully." He said with a panicked look on his face as he raised his hands and waved them around as he spoke. His hardness would of went away by now but this was one of the affects Elias had on him. Other than making his heart race when eli looked at him or the ability to make him happy whenever he was down or stressed.

"But-" Elias stopped himself before he could continue. A soft, warm smile on his lips, wrapping his arms around the Pilot as he hummed, "You're too sweet..." He murmured, "let me treat you, okay? I might have a liiiittle idea..." Instead of waiting for an answer, Elias lifted the Pilot off his feet, carrying him bridal style. "Alright! Back to... My room? Yours?" He hummed as he pushed the door open with his foot.


End file.
